


The First Time

by exhibits_no_restraint



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Shameless Smut, Waige - Freeform, Waige smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibits_no_restraint/pseuds/exhibits_no_restraint
Summary: "Buckle up, nerd."Walter stood transfixed before walking slowly, deliberately towards Paige. He purposefully stepped into her personal space. "You know," he rasped lowly into her ear, "that I do have a bit of experience.""Oh?" Asked Paige, breathless."Yes," he said, still in a sultry voice, "I know I mentioned it once, when you first began working here. I went on a long weekend with a woman. I told you she left after two days. I didn't tell you why she stayed that long."Paige hadn't even realized they were moving backwards until her back was flush against the coarse brick. "But, you seemed so jumpy downstairs. I thought...""That I was nervous about the physical aspect. I don't want to oversell myself, but the physical aspect of tonight is the least of my concern."An imagination of Paige and Walt's first night that's a little different than the rest of the fandom's.





	The First Time

"Buckle up, nerd."  
  
Walter stood transfixed before walking slowly, deliberately towards Paige. He purposefully stepped into her personal space. "You know," he rasped lowly into her ear, "that I do have a bit of experience."

"Oh?" Asked Paige, breathless.

"Yes," he said, still in a sultry voice, "I know I mentioned it once, when you first began working here. I went on a long weekend with a woman. I told you she left after two days. I didn't tell you why she stayed that long."

Paige hadn't even realized they were moving backwards until her back was flush against the coarse brick. "But, you seemed so jumpy downstairs. I thought..."

"That I was nervous about the physical aspect. I don't want to oversell myself, but the physical aspect of tonight is the least of my concern."

"I thought you didn't get nervous?" Paige teased, a smile ghosting on her lips

Walter chuckled. "I don't get nervous because I calculate probabilities based on data. When we froze Cabe, for example, I knew the probability it would work because of some really fascinating research done in...it doesn't matter. The point is that all available data points to failure. And I desperately need that to be false. So I'm nervous. About us. About me screwing up and being incapable of giving you what you need...the truth is I'm not just nervous. I'm terrified."

"I'm scared too, Walter. Do you think it hasn't crossed my mind that after a few months I'll stop being stimulating enough for you and you'll get bored? You could learn every single detail about my life that I could possibly drudge up and still memorize the Library of Congress."

Walter gently drew his hand up Paige's thigh, moving the fabric of her shirt out of the way in the process, "Oh, I doubt you have to worry about... stimulating me."  
Paige let out a little moan. "That isn't what I meant and you know it, but let's table the discussion about our deepest fears for a time when I'm not so worked up, deal?"

The corner of Walter's mouth lifted up in a smile. "Deal." And then, finally, he kissed her.

* * *

This time when Walter kissed her, it was not a desperate, bumbling kiss like they had shared in the broom closet, or a mind racing, heart-pumping kiss like their first. It wasn’t even the chaste, celebratory kiss they shared on the beach. No, Walter knew, those would come later, when that was what Paige needed. This time his kiss was deliberate and thorough. He still felt the desperation, of course, but now, with Paige's naked hip warm in his palm, he was content to know that he was giving Paige what she needed. Walter pulled away, resting his forehead against Paige's. Her eyes stayed closed for a full 1.2 seconds, Walter noted. That was good. According to his research, the longer her eyes stayed closed, the better job he had done. He smiled, incapable of seeming unaffected by the woman in his arms (and his research shows he wouldn't want to).

"Wow," Paige breathed, "that, was different."

Worry crept up Walter's spine. Research has been wrong before, Walter knew. Maybe the science of winning a woman was still in its Greek stages. "Different bad?" He asked tentatively.

Paige smiled then and worried her lower lip between her teeth. "No. It was very, very good. Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Paige felt a flash of jealousy and internally winced. Maybe she shouldn't have asked if she didn't want to know the answer. She knew for absolute certain that Walter would be honest with her.

Walter's face flushed, but he kept her gaze steady. "I, uh, did some research."

Paige's kiss-muddled brain instantly jumped to the worst conclusion. "Walter, please tell me you didn't ask another woman to teach you to kiss."

Walter shook his head hurriedly. "No, nothing like that. Did you know there's a whole field of study dedicated to how to best please your partner?"

"Walter did you watch--"

"No. I did not watch any pornography, even if my search results kept turning them up. That's the first thing I learned. That, no matter their stance on anything else, all scholars in the field agree that pornography is not an accurate representation of what is most pleasurable."

"So, how did you do your research, Walter?" Now Paige was genuinely curious, and hearing Walter talk about his research was almost like dirty talk.

“That,” Walter paused, looking embarrassed for the first time since this conversation had begun, “in retrospect, is where I may have crossed a line.”

Paige took Walter's hand and led him to the couch. When he sat, she seated herself on his lap, back resting against the arm, still needing as much physical contact as possible. When she was comfortably seated, or at least as comfortable as she could get while incredibly turned on, she asked, ”What line, Walter?”

“Well, you see, the studies I read really only focused on how to satiate your physical needs. They said little to nothing about how to satisfy your emotional needs, and if they said anything at all, they said it would be effective for the average woman. And Paige Dineen, if I know anything about you, it is that you are extraordinary.”

“I'm not hearing any boundaries crossed, Walter.”

“I'm getting to that. Some of the research I read did point to emotional needs being varied from person to person, which I think is a cop-out for bad research, but I thought, with you, it may have some merit. So, I, uh, I hacked your e-reader.”

“That shouldn't be possible. I had Ralph encrypt all of my accounts the day after I began working for you. And I air gapped the system, as an extra precaution.”

“You only mostly air gapped it. You connected to the internet to download software updates and new books. And, while Ralph is a genius, his brain can't work with information he doesn't have. I'm sure that now, with the classes he's taken, he could write an encryption that I couldn't crack, but he was 9, and,” Walter paused to trail his eyes up and down Paige's mostly naked body, “I was _very_ motivated.”

“Is that so?” murmured Paige.

“Very much. Are you angry with me? I realize now that was a violation of your privacy. I'm sorry.”

“No. I'm not angry. I might have been, if you'd assumed that it was okay. But, no, Walter, I'm not angry with you.”

“I love the way my name sounds coming from your lips,” Walter murmured.

Paige blushed prettily. She sat up and began to straddle his lap, staring deeply into his eyes. “So,” she began huskily, “did you find anything in your research,” she slid her hands from his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt, “that,” she kissed his neck, “excited you?’ she whispered breathily into his ear, her lip brushing his earlobe.

“Well,” Walter started, sliding his hand up Paige’s waist, and continuing on upward, “I’ve found that any situation involving you,” he lightly ran his thumb over the pad of her nipple, making Paige gasp, “and me,” another pass, “gets me excited.” He gripped both hands on her hip and grinded her down on his still-clothed erection. “I did find,” his breathing hitched when he felt her warmth seeping through his layers of clothing, “however,” he began lightly rocking his hips into Paige, making her pant, “what gets you excited.” He finished his sentence in a rush.

“Oh?” Paige asked, feeling entirely too close to her climax for Walter to still be dressed. Truth be told, she just liked the sound of his voice in her ear. She had spent more nights than she wanted to admit imagining him, his voice, this. Having him talk made her realize this was real.

“Mmhm. I analyzed your twenty top most read novels and looked for patterns. In the plot, the lovemaking scenes, anything.”

“Oh? And what did you learn?”

Walter raised his hand back up to her breast and began his assault on her nipple again. “Well, you like sweet romance, where the male lead changes to be what she needs, you lingered most on the longer lovemaking scenes, but there were scenes that denoted a longer chronological time spent that you barely acknowledged.”

“Oh? And what was your conclusion?” Paige knew she must be sounding repetitive,  but with each thrust, Walter was hitting her _just_ right, so repetitive was all she could manage.

“I concluded that you like words, which is why I’m hashing this out with you instead of kissing you, even though I want that more than anything in the world right now.”

Paige cupped Walter’s face with her palm and kissed him with all of the desperation building inside of her. When they broke apart, she was breathing heavy, “And the sweet, romantic part? I hate to break it to you, Walter, but we’re dry humping on the couch. It’s not exactly champagne and rose petals.”

“Well,” Walter smiled devilishly, “There is nothing _dry_ , about what we are doing right now. But I deduced that the real aspect of the romance, was the level of improvement, not the level achieved. And trust me, compared to any past physical relationship, this is an exponential improvement.”

Paige fell still. She looked deeply into Walter’s eyes. “What would you do, right now if you were acting naturally?”

Walter grabbed the ends of Paige’s last remaining item of clothing and finally-- _finally_ \--began pulling it over her head. “First, I would tell you to get up and go to the bed. The couch is an inefficient place for fucking.”

Walter began rhythmically stroking the inside of Paige’s thigh, and the change in sensation was so jarring, she threw her head back and let out a low, frustrated groan. “Okay, so I’m lying on the bed, what next?”

Walter began stroking higher and higher, but never touching the place where she needed him most, sometimes straying and running his thumbs over her hip bones, then back down again. “Then I would tell you to stimulate yourself while I undressed.”

“Stimulate myself how, Walter?”

“However you wanted. You are the expert in your body, after all.”

“No,” Paige said, her lips ghosting over his, “That is EQ Walter talking. I want the full experience. I want to know what it would have been like had I seduced you like I had fantasized that first day we met. So let’s try that again. I’m lying naked on the bed, and you give me unclear instructions, so I begin playing with my nipples. What do you do next?”

“‘No,’ I would tell you firmly, ‘clitoral stimulation is the most efficient way to achieve orgasm.’”

“How many layers would you have off by now?”

“At top speed I can get completely undressed in nineteen seconds, and if I have a beautiful woman like you in my bed, I would certainly be going at top speed, so I would be undressed right...about...now.” With that last word, Walter lightly ran his index finger over Paige’s clit. She rocked forward on a gasp, burying her face into his neck.

“And what if,” she paused to pull in a labored breath, “I didn’t want to touch myself? What if I was ashamed?”

“Then,” another gentle pass over her clit, “I would tell you that this won’t be a fulfilling experience if you aren’t going to be rational.”

“Okay, so I’m so turned on that I reach down and touch myself. You’re undressed. What do you do next?”

“Next, I go to the bathroom and retrieve the condoms Toby stashed in there as a joke. And when I get back, will you still be working your clit like I told you to?” He applied constant pressure.

Paige bit her lip and let out a grunt of pleasure, “Mmhm.”

“Good. So when I get in the room, I put the condom on, quickly check to make sure you are properly lubricated, open up your legs, and slide my cock into you.” As he said the words, he slid two fingers into her folds, all while keeping up his earlier attention on her clit.

Walter could tell she would come at any second from the way she was squeezing his fingers, but she still managed to pant, “And then what?” into the crook of his neck.

“And then,” he said, picking up the pace, “you,” he felt the telltale tightening, “come,” he whispered as she climaxed in his arms.

* * *

 Paige was vaguely aware of Walter’s arms coming around her to cradle her, his upper body rocking side to side in a soothing motion. When she was aware of her surroundings, she kept her face buried in Walter’s neck. She couldn’t believe she had acted so brazenly, roleplaying a dirty version of their first meeting, coming in his arms before his shirt had even left his shoulders. But Walter continued stroking her hair down her back. Finally, she decided to be a grownup and face the music. But when she looked at Walter, he didn’t look upset, or even slightly put off. He was beaming. “That was, amazing. World changing. Paradigm shifting.”

“Hey, that’s supposed to be my line,” Paige teased, cheeks heating.

“What I said to you before, I was being sincere. Any scenario that involves you and me excites me.”

“And maybe, what we talked about? We could try it sometime? Pretend?” she asked, feeling shy.

“I would like that very much.” He smiled sweetly at her, then kissed her softly. Then he winced. “But, Paige, you should know, I’m not a--a--”

“A dominant. Trust me, I know.”

Walter cocked his head to the side. “You know? How did you deduce that?”

“Being a dominant requires a power exchange. I didn’t exchange any power. Our dynamic worked like it always does. Sometimes you’re strong, sometimes I am, and we’re always there for eachother.”

Walter smiled. “Hm. I like that.”

Paige smiled back. “Me too.”

“Speaking of, Paige, we don’t need to go any further tonight if you don’t want to. If all you need from me is a physical release, then we can watch a movie or play a game…”

“Listen, Walter, if I just wanted to have a release, I have a battery operated friend at home that would do the job. But I want to make love to you. Now, if this is your way of saying things are going too fast, that you aren’t ready to be that emotionally intimate with me, that’s fine, but I’m ready to do anything you are tonight.” She rested her forehead against his. “Within reason,” she added.

“No. I want whatever you want, but more to the point at hand, tell me more about this vibrator, hm?”

“I’ve been a single mom with a healthy sex drive for almost eleven years. And I didn’t want to drag strange men into Ralph’s life for them to leave, so aside from a few one night stands when I could scrounge up for a sitter, it’s been up to me.”

Walter could see the telltale signs of embarrassment: averted eyes, red cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. “Did you know it was your mothering skills that attracted me to you in the first place?”

“You might not want to say that around Toby. He might have a few thoughts about that,” Paige teased.

“No, I mean it. When I insulted you, you didn’t come to your own defense, instead you automatically defended your son. Until that moment I had never seen a normal human come to the defense of someone gifted like us, and especially not so readily.”

“Walter?”

“Hm?”

“Do you really want to talk about Ralph right now?” She lifted one of his hands to one of her breasts.

“No. Shall we put it on the table with the conversation about our deepest fears?” But Walter inwardly smiled. He had succeeded in getting her mind out of a bad place.

Paige laughed, “Sure.” She made herself stand up. She pulled Walter with her. “Now, strip, Genius Boy.”

“And Toby says I need to work on _my_ nicknames. Surely by now you can tell that I,” he took a step forward,”am,” he put a hand on her back to steady her, then pressed himself flush against her, “a man.” Warmth radiated from his hand.

Paige took a shuddery breath. “Yes. I am well aware that you are a man. But,” she continued, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. “I still want you to strip. I’ll help. Four hands means maximum efficiency, right?”

Actually, by all accounts, having another person try to help undress a fully capable adult only encumbered the process, but Paige’s hand felt like heaven in the waistband of his briefs, so he kept that tidbit to himself, and continued to wrestle with the button on his pants.

When he was finally free of his clothing, he pulled Paige’s body flush against his and kissed her, taking a second to memorize the sensation. “I love you,” he murmured, his mouth a hairsbreadth from hers.

Paige smiled. “I love you too.”

Even though she had said it before, it still made Walter’s breath hitch. Selfishly, he said, “Say it again.”

“I,” she placed a kiss on the spot where his jaw met his neck, “love,” she lightly sucked on his earlobe, “you,” a kiss to his collarbone.

Suddenly, Walter moved them towards the bed, urgency gripping him. He kissed Paige with a passion, lowering her body to the bed, never losing contact. With his free hand, he frantically searched in the nightstand where he knew he had stored some condoms. When he couldn’t reach where he knew they were, he pulled away from Paige and cursed, breathing heavily, but still unwilling to leave the heat of her body.

“Everything okay?” Paige asked, her eyes worried.

“Condom,” Walter breathed.

“We don’t have to--”

“We will use a condom until we have both decided, when we’re clear headed, that we don’t want to. Although, once I know what it’s like to make love to you, I doubt my mind will ever be able to be qualified as ‘clear’ again.” He smiled, softening his unintentionally harsh tone.

Paige smiled back, understanding. “Thank you,” she murmured in his ear. “For protecting me.”

Walter made himself get up and get the condom box, which he had idiotically placed in the spot farthest from the bed. “And, uh, one other thing.” When he thought about the words that were about to come out of his mouth, his cheeks pinkened. “I, uh, may not last--very long. It’s been nearly, nearly four years since I, um, since I’ve been with someone.”

“I thought you said you were sexually--”

“--active, yes, I was.” Walter laid down next to her while he sheathed himself. “But that was, that was before you. When I had the opportunity I just, I just--couldn’t.”

Paige smoothed her hand down Walter’s chest, not knowing how to react, so she said the one thing she knew for certain, “I love you,” she whispered, tears in her eyes. Which is totally not cool. Tears are very unsexy.

“Did I say something wrong? We can stop, if you want,” Walter asked, concerned.

Paige’s heart swelled. “No, nothing like that. It’s good. I’m just really, incredibly happy. It got to the point where I thought we would never make it here.” She kissed Walter, long and deep, with all of the joy welling up inside of her. “And,” she added after she pulled away, “if you stop I just might die.”

Walter knew that there were no known cases of death via unfulfilled sexual arousal, because he may or may not have checked a month after Paige began working at the garage, but he didn’t bother correcting her. He knew how she felt. Paige started to roll over on top of him, but he stopped her. “I want to be on top. This time. Okay?”

Paige nodded enthusiastically and laid back and opened her legs.

Walter lined himself up at her entrance and paused. Paige squirmed. She looked so beautiful like that, laid out on his bed. “Paige?”

“Yes, Walter?” she asked, still lightly bucking her hips against his cock.

“Could you do me a favor?”

“Anything,” she breathed hungrily.

“Tell me something I don’t know. So that I know that this is real. That this isn’t just some incredible dream.”

“Oh, um, okay,” she said, trying to think despite her body’s wishes. “When Ralph was first born, he didn’t cry. Even when I knew he was hungry, he would just silently stare up at me with these big, beautiful eyes, and I was terrified that if he did need me, I wouldn’t know. I guess that’s why I, um, smother him, a little bit.”

Walter leaned down and lightly kissed her. “I love you,” he said, then he thrust into her.

* * *

Walter had been right, Paige thought. He wasn’t going to last very long. But boy did he know how to make use of the time he had. Gone were the subtle nudges and gentle caresses. This was about efficiency. And, Paige noted, while she loved the attentive, romantic Walter, she loves this part of him too. This orgasm snuck up on her. One second she was thinking about how dejected Walter would look when she didn’t come, and the next she was climaxing. Her spasms set him off too.

Some time later, but Paige couldn’t be sure how long, she felt Walter get up and take care of the condom.He laid down next to her, lightly trailing his fingertips up her sensitized stomach. “You should go pee,” he rasped in her ear.

That wasn’t what she was expecting to hear. “What? Why?” she was feeling pretty great in the afterglow.

“Urinating decreases the chances of contracting a UTI.”

She turned on her side and smiled at him, cupping his cheek. “Thank you for taking care of me.” She kissed him lightly before going to do as he bid her.

* * *

Walter laid back as he watched Paige’s bare ass retreat to the bathroom. He had almost said screw it and stayed joined with her past the point of possible condom failure, but he cared about her too much to put her at risk. Making love to Paige was better than racing Lamborghinis. It was better than the rabbit hole. It outpaced every life experience he had faced by a hundredfold. When she came back, she laid on her side, her head on his chest. He lazily trailed his hand up and down her back. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you,” she said sleepily.

“I, um,” he said, unsure of how to start.

Paige must have heard the nervousness in his voice, because she was instantly alert. “What is it?”

“I, uh, I know that sometimes women don’t want to talk the experience to death, but, uh, I’ve always subscribed to the ideals of constant improvement, and I, uh, I can’t improve without complete data, so, uh--”

“Are you trying to ask how it was for me, Walter?” she cut him off, incapable of watching him flounder any longer.

“Uh, yes. Yes.”

Paige’s face drew into a lazy, satisfied smile. “It was...fantastic.”

“That’s, that’s good. It was um, good for me too. I, uh, I don’t want to over analyze this, but, uh--”

“Analyzing is all you do. I get it, Walter. I get _you_. Okay, so if you want a second-by-second account, I’ll write you a report, but, for now, how about this: my favorite part, that wasn’t the mechanics, that there was you and me and your cock and my pussy and orgasms, was the dirty talk. I’ve never done that before, and I liked it. My least favorite part was that your clothes stayed on so long. Don’t get me wrong, it was hot, but, let’s just say, don’t be surprised if I find us more gigs near that hot spring.”

Walter’s face broke into a smile. “Thank you.” He kissed the top of her head. “No one has ever done that before.”

Paige’s arm tightened where it was resting on his waist. “I, uh, I don’t like the idea of you fucking other women. Which, I, I know is inescapable because we need to be honest about our past experiences, but, I’d, uh, rather not imagine it concretely.”

“Understood. To be honest I’ve been feeling unduly possessive of you for some time now.”

Paige couldn’t formulate a response to that, so she settled on running her fingertips up and down Walter’s chest.

She couldn’t be sure how long they laid there, quietly, listening to eachother’s breathing, but she knew she was content.

“You know,” she said after a while, “this is not how I imagined tonight going.”

“Oh?” Walter prompted.

“I thought I would spend most of the night teaching you the mechanics. That I would have to train you to tease me to orgasm. That I would be successful if we both weren’t frustrated by the end.”

“Are you disappointed?” he murmured, the smile in his voice hinting that he already knew the answer.

“No,” she said, and he could feel her smile on his chest. “But maybe we could save that scenario for a later date?”

“I could work with that.”

“I was thinking we could maybe get some food and--”

Paige’s phone rang out from downstairs. She let out a loud, frustrated groan. “That's Ralph’s ringtone. I told him only to call if it was an emergency. And I raised my eyebrow at Sly, so something must really be up.”

“You raised your eyebrow?”

“Sly’s already terrified of me, anything else would’ve given him a heart attack.”

“Fair enough,” he reached over and grabbed his phone that he had silenced. Four missed calls from Ralph, all within the last minute and a half. “Here, use mine.”

Paige didn’t argue with him, only pressed return call. She put it on speaker. Ralph answered on the first ring. “Ralph, honey, is everything alright?”

“Mom, Walter, we need to rob a bank.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do y'all think? Do you care why they need to rob a bank? If anyone does, I might continue this in another fic. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
